Siempre juntos
by Coraline T
Summary: "Una parte de mí no deja de preguntarse, ¿realmente es tan malo haberse enamorado de él? Después de todo, nos conocemos desde siempre. Lo es, dice otra. Es arrogante, egocéntrico y un idiota. ¿Y qué esperaba? Es Rowan Greyfox de quien estamos hablando." Rowah(ise). Regalo de cumpleaños para Elenear28


**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Arah, Rowan y Cherise son propiedad mía, de Elenear28 y HikariCaelum respectivamente. La portada es obra de Camille Carstairs (gracias genia!)**

 **Marce, espero al menos sacarte una sonrisa. ¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

 _Siempre juntos_

* * *

 **Arah Ranghild**

* * *

 **7 años**

Mamá aprieta mi mano con más fuerza de la necesaria mientras me insta a subir al bote. Intento contener la sensación de terror que se apodera de mí cuando ella, con un suspiro que deja ver su hastío, se inclina y me levanta entre sus brazos, haciendo que la falda del vestido azul que llevo ondee con la brisa.

Cuando mis pies vuelven a tocar el suelo la sensación de terror desaparece un poco. El bote comienza a mecerse levemente mientras nos movemos, pero ni a mamá ni al señor que lo maneja parece importarles este hecho. Intento inclinarme para ver mi reflejo en el agua transparente, pero mamá elige justo ese momento para mirarme, así que termino siendo levantada por el cuello del vestido y depositada nuevamente en mi asiento.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo niña tonta? — Susurra lo suficientemente bajo para que el señor no la escuche, mientras aprieta mi brazo con fuerza, clavando las uñas de color carmesí en mi piel.

Intento con todas mis fuerzas no llorar, sintiendo como mi rostro se colorea en el proceso.

— Nada —. Aprendí por las malas que es mejor no darle demasiadas explicaciones; ella simplemente no las escucha.

— Bien, entonces quédate quieta e intenta mantener los pies en el bote, ¿de acuerdo? Lo único que nos falta es que te pase algo que haga que tu padre no quiera pagar la pensión.

Asiento con la cabeza sin tener idea de qué está hablando, pero sintiendo como las ganas de llorar aumentan ante la mención de papá. Él dijo que pronto nos veríamos, pero de eso ya han pasado meses. Y ni siquiera estoy segura de que sepa que nos estamos mudando de nuevo. Ni siquiera ha llamado desde que nos fuimos.

El viaje parece interminable, o simplemente es que nos movemos demasiado lento. Intento prestar atención a los edificios bonitos por los que pasamos, pero ninguno de ellos me llama la atención lo suficientemente para que olvide el lugar que dejamos atrás, la pequeña casa con el jardín lleno de nieve, y la pista de patinaje a una calle de distancia a la que mamá me dejaba ir si estaba de buen humor (casi nunca) o simplemente si no tenía ganas de soportar mi presencia.

Intento permanecer callada, pero cuando doblamos por tercera vez, haciendo que el bote se incline peligrosamente cerca del agua, las palabras se escapan de mi boca.

— Mamá, ¿a dónde vamos?

Ella suelta un bufido de desdén como suele hacer cada vez que le hablo sin que ella inicie la conversación, pero tras unos segundos parece decidirse y me responde con una voz suave que hacía tiempo no escuchaba en ella.

Probablemente sea porque el hombre que conduce el bote nos está escuchando.

— A casa Arah. Vamos a casa. Te gustará — es todo lo que dice con un tono excesivamente dulce.

No digo nada, pero cuando pienso en la palabra casa, lo único que viene a mi mente es mi vieja habitación, con papá leyéndome un cuento antes de irme a dormir. Antes lo hacía todas las noches. Luego empezó a hacerlo algunas noches por semana, hasta que un día simplemente dejó de venir. Mamá se enojó mucho cuando le pregunté por qué él no dormía con nosotras.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, lo único que escuchaba cuando él venía a casa eran los gritos de mamá. Los avox me obligaban a permanecer en mi habitación hasta que estos cesaran, y a veces me traían bandejas con comida cuando las discusiones duraban horas enteras.

Los desayunos, las cenas y los domingos juntos desaparecieron tan pronto que por momentos parecía haber sido todo producto de mi imaginación.

Y un día, sin explicación alguna, los avox comenzaron a empacar toda mi ropa, y mamá apareció en la habitación cuando ellos terminaron.

Ella ignoró cada una de mis súplicas mientras un auto con vidrios polarizados nos sacaba de nuestra casa. No respondió ninguna de mis preguntas, de hecho ni siquiera abrió la boca durante las tres horas de viaje. Antes de bajar del auto se limitó a sacar un abrigo de piel rosa de su bolso y echármelo sobre los hombros.

La nueva casa no era fea, aunque siempre hacía frío. Ella se pasó dos semanas enteras sin decir ni una palabra, y cuando volvió a hablar fue para regañarme por haber manchado mis zapatos con barro y nieve. El avox que vino con nosotras se ocupó de mí mientras tanto, asegurándose que no muriera de hambre o de frío, teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que pasaba fuera, en la nieve.

Ahora, mientras nos movemos entre el agua sin tener idea hacia dónde vamos, pienso que no me disgustaba tanto la casa en la nieve. Parece mejor que este lugar, donde lo único que se ve es agua y edificios. Ni siquiera hay gente nadando. No es como Snowflake, donde la gente pasaba horas en la nieve dibujando ángeles con los brazos, o haciendo enormes muñecos para terminar rodeándolos con alguna bufanda de diseño.

Me abstengo de preguntarle si falta mucho para llegar a donde sea que vayamos, porque eso la enfurecería aún más. Mamá es fácil de hacer enojar. A veces ni siquiera tengo que hablar para que se enoje conmigo, basta con que se fije demasiado en mis pecas, heredadas de papá, para que pierda su escaso buen humor.

Cuando nos detenemos me sorprendo al notar que ella parece emocionada, por mucho que intente disimularlo. Hace lo mismo que cuando algún vestido exhibido en la vidriera de algún negocio le parece bonito, bate las pestañas con rapidez y aprieta mi mano. Esta vez, apenas bajamos del bote, me insta para que camine más rápido.

Caminamos entre medio de casas y edificios elegantes, e inmediatamente entiendo por qué este lugar le gusta tanto a mamá. Todo parece demasiado costoso, como si cada casa luchara por destacar entre las demás. Snowflake no era así. Allí había casas de madera iguales y no importaba, porque lo que buscaba la gente era pasar un buen rato en la nieve. Intento no desanimarme, y me pregunto en cuál de estas casas viviremos.

Mamá se detiene ante una casa particularmente grande, una mansión con todas las letras de la palabra. La observo, impresionado.

― ¿Allí viviremos?

Ella suelta una risa desdeñosa.

― Por supuesto que no Arah ― dice riéndose de un chiste que no logro entender ― Es la casa de Drusilla Lighstcale.

Asiento con la cabeza sin tener idea de quién está hablando cuando un auto negro se detiene a un costado de nosotras. Me inclino sin soltar su mano, presa de la curiosidad. Quizás veré a aquella mujer que ella tanto parece admirar.

En su lugar, veo descender del auto a una muchacha pelirroja, muy muy bonita. Ella esboza una sonrisa y hace una seña hacia el interior del auto. Es una avox. Me pregunto si habrá uno donde sea que vayamos a vivir también.

Luego baja un niño, de mi misma edad supongo. La avox le da la mano y caminan juntos al interior de la mansión. Siento una punzada de envidia. Ella no le jala el brazo apurándolo para que camine más rápido como suele hacer mamá conmigo. Tampoco, desde aquí, parezca que tenga uñas largas como mamá.

Mamá los observa mientras una sonrisa gigante se va formando en su rostro. Cuando aparto la vista de ellos y la veo puedo imaginar unos engranajes en su cabeza trabajando a toda velocidad, formando una idea.

Y la sonrisa que me da antes de tirar de mi brazo para seguir caminando me hace pensar que no se trata de nada bueno.

.

El movimiento en mi brazo hace que me despierte sobresaltada. Cuando abro los ojos lo primero que veo es el rostro de mamá inclinada sobre mí, con su mano de uñas perfectamente pintadas sosteniendo mi brazo. Me incorporo hasta quedar sentada en la cama, preguntándome el motivo de su deslumbrante sonrisa.

Con un tono mucho más amable de lo habitual ella me envía a cambiarme poniendo en mis manos un bonito vestido color rosa con zapatos a juego y luego me hace sentarme en la silla del escritorio de madera laqueada de mi nueva habitación. Lo impensable sucede cuando toma un cepillo del tocador y con esmero comienza a cepillar mi cabello, para luego hacer una complicada trenza que nace en el extremo superior de mi cabeza para luego ir entretejiendo cabello, hasta formar una delicada trenza que cae sobre mi hombro izquierdo.

Cuando termina me tiende un espejo de mano. Observo el peinado con fascinación. Ella casi nunca me peina.

― Deberíamos hacer algo con las pecas ― comenta mirando mi rostro con ojo crítico, como quien observa un insecto que le parece muy molesto ―, pero ya no tenemos tiempo. Anda, vamos.

La sigo por las escaleras sin tener idea de a dónde vamos, y mi estómago ruge cuando pasamos por la cocina, pero ella no se detiene más que para tomar una canasta de la encimera.

― ¿No vamos a desayunar? ― Pregunto cuando mi estómago vuelve a rugir con insistencia.

Ella niega con la cabeza, y ni se molesta en ocultar la expresión agria en su rostro.

― No hay tiempo Arah. Apura el paso.

Me saca de la casa en volandas y camina con decisión hacia la mansión de la vereda parece demasiado pequeña, con apenas un pequeño cuadrado de césped en la entrada y una puerta que parece la mitad de pequeña que la gran verja.

― ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ― Pregunto con recelo mientras ella toca el timbre ―. Mamá…

Ella me silencia con un gesto de la mano. Cuando la gran reja se abre esboza una sonrisa deslumbrante y se para erguida, tomando mi mano, apresándola con sus manos como garras.

― Ahora Arah es momento de que hagas un nuevo amigo.

.

El vestíbulo de la mansión de los Greyfox luce igual de majestuoso que siempre mientras camino por él con el ceño fruncido. Los martes y jueves mamá me obliga a que venga a visitar a Rowan Greyfox, sin importar lo mucho que yo lo odie a él, o que él me odie a mí.

Debería culpar de la continuidad de mis visitas a su avox, Evaki, pero lo cierto es que ella sí me cae bien. Es bonita y cuando sonríe todo su rostro se ilumina, como el sol. Y no hay ningún plan extraño escondido tras sus sonrisas, a diferencia de mamá.

Ella fue la que envió a otro sirviente con capacidad de habla a decir que yo era bienvenida siempre que lo desease. O siempre que mamá lo desease en realidad.

Me detengo frente a la biblioteca y dudo un poco sobre si tocar o no, pero al final termino haciéndolo. ¿Qué le diré sino a mamá cuando me venga a buscar?

Rowan apenas levanta la vista del libro que está leyendo cuando Evaki me abre la puerta, recibiéndome con una sonrisa tranquila.

― Ah, eres tú ― comenta mientras su mirada sigue clavada en el libro.

No le respondo. Él no me gusta. Es irrespetuoso y molesto, y se cree superior a cualquiera sólo por ser el hijo del ministro Greyfox y la cantante de ópera Drusilla Lightscale. Se lo dije a mamá el día que lo conocí, pero ella sólo rio y me dijo que él tenía razones de sobra para ser así, y que yo debería aprender de él y hacerme su amiga. A los pocos días me obligó a ir a verlo de nuevo. De eso ya han pasado meses.

Evaki me señala un silloncito a su lado para que me siente y me pregunta por medio de señas si quiero tomar algo. Le respondo que ya he merendado, pero ella me indica que irá a la cocina a traerme algo de todas formas. Suspiro y siento la mirada de Rowan clavada sobre mí. Me mira con enojo, igual que el día que descubrió que sabía hablar lengua de señas.

Me encojo de hombros.

― Puedo enseñarte si quieres.

Él suelta un bufido.

― No necesito que me enseñes a comunicarme con Evaki ― dice todo despectivo ―. La conozco desde mucho antes que tú.

― Intentaba ser amable ― espeto sintiendo la rabia bullir por mis venas ―. No es mi culpa que estés celoso porque ella es amable conmigo también.

Él deja el libro a un lado en una mesa ratona y se inclina hacia mí. Es la primera vez que deja de hacer lo que sea que está haciendo para ponerme atención.

― ¿Celoso? ― Murmura con incredulidad ―. ¿Por qué habría de estar celoso? Evaki es mi amiga desde que llegó aquí, mientras que a ti te trata solamente porque le das pena, porque tu madre te obliga a venir aquí porque piensa que obtendrá algún beneficio si logra que tú seas mi amiga. Cosa que claramente no eres.

Me pongo de pie e intento por todos los medios que las lágrimas no salgan de mis ojos.

― ¿Y tú crees que yo quiero ser tu amiga? ― Grito ―. ¿De alguien tan grosero y presumido como tú? ¡Eres un idiota!

Salgo corriendo antes de que él me vea llorar. En el camino a la salida tropiezo con Evaki, que intenta preguntarme qué sucede. La ignoro y corro hasta llegar a la puerta de la mansión.

Una vez que salgo comienzo a caminar por las calles. No quiero volver a casa. No quiero tener que explicarle a mamá por enésima vez que no quiero regresar a ver a Rowan Greyfox. Y no voy a hacerlo. No voy a volver a esa casa nunca más.

Doy vuelta a la manzana y camino media cuadra cuando las veo. Ella va de la mano de una señora de aspecto bondadoso. Lleva un vestido de colores a juego con las mechas de varios colores que adornan su cabello castaño.

Me restriego las lágrimas del rostro antes de que las vean. No quiero que piensen que estoy perdida y me devuelvan a mi casa.

Cuando ella me ve se suelta de la mano de su madre y camina hacia mí con una sonrisa soñadora en el rostro. Y de repente las cosas no parecen tan malas como hacia un rato.

.

Dos semanas después la voz cantarina de mamá me sobresalta.

― Arah, cariño, tienes visitas.

La miro con desconfianza. En primera porque yo nunca tengo visitas; es ella quien constantemente recibe gente, la mayoría de las veces ostentosas mujeres con las que se junta a tomar el té y con quienes compite para ver quién es la mejor vestida, o quién lleva el collar más caro, o cosas así. En segunda porque ella nunca es tan dulce conmigo. Solamente cuando alguien más la está observando.

Por un momento sopeso la posibilidad de que sea papá y algo dentro de mí se revuelve, pero ella no estaría ni remotamente contenta si fuera él. Claro que no.

Sintiendo más recelo que otra cosa bajo las escaleras despacio, escuchando el ir y venir de sus tacones de aquí para allá. La encuentro en la salita de estar dejando una bandeja con dos tazas de chocolate caliente y un plato repleto de galletas mientras parlotea alegremente.

Frente a ella, en uno de los sillones, Rowan Greyfox mira la bandeja con el ceño fruncido, mientras Evaki permanece de pie en una esquina de la habitación.

― ¡Tardaste una eternidad querida! ― Me riñe mamá con falso cariño mientras me hace una seña indicándome que me siente en el otro sillón, frente a Rowan ―. Mira quien vino a visitarte.

Asiento con la cabeza, pero no digo nada. Rowan mira hacia otro lado y mi mamá está tan ciega por sus propias pretensiones que no es capaz de notar que no nos soportamos. Y sin embargo, ¿qué hace él aquí?

― Bien, los voy a dejar solos para que conversen ― anuncia mamá alegremente ―. Tú sígueme, te mostraré el cuarto del servicio para que esperes allí ― añade mirando a Evaki como si recién se diera cuenta de su presencia.

La voz de Rowan se alza inmediatamente, autoritaria.

― Ella se queda aquí ― declara con rotundidad.

Miro a mamá casi esperándola oír gritar, pero ella simplemente esboza una sonrisa tensa. Yo la conozco lo suficiente para saber que, de haber sido yo quien hubiera hablado, no habría tenido tantas consideraciones.

― Por supuesto querido ― dice con tono excesivamente meloso ―. Disculpa por sugerir otra cosa. Si necesitan algo estaré en la cocina.

En cuanto ella sale cerrando la puerta con exagerada delicadeza me debato entre mirar acusadoramente a Rowan o reírme, porque es una de las pocas veces que alguien hace que mamá se retracte de esa forma. Al final termino haciendo una mezcla de las dos cosas y luego suspiro.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él se toma su tiempo y primero muerde una de las galletas para luego devolver lo que queda al plato.

― Ev hace galletas más ricas ― declara con seguridad.

― Seguramente. Esas son compradas ― admito ―. ¿Me vas a decir qué estás haciendo aquí?

― Hace dos semanas que no apareces en casa ― dice cruzándose de brazos.

― ¿Y cuál es el problema? ― Pregunto mientras hago lo mismo ―. Tú odiabas que fuera y yo odiaba tener que ir.

― Yo no odiaba… ― empieza a hablar y se detiene, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados ―. ¿Sabe tu mamá que no vienes más?

Miro hacia la puerta cerrada, rogando que ella no esté escuchando tras la puerta.

― ¿A ti qué te importa? ― Espeto en susurros ―. ¿Para qué has venido?

Él mira a Evaki y ella le lanza una mirada severa. Rowan abre la boca para empezar a hablar, pero luego frunce el ceño y la cierra. Se queda en silencio dos segundos.

― No voy a disculparme.

― ¿Quién necesita tus disculpas? No voy a volver a tu casa si es lo que quieres.

― ¿Quién dijo que quería que volvieras? ― Replica imitándome ―. ¿Y qué se supone que haces los martes y jueves cuando deberías estar en mi casa?

― No es tu problema ― digo pensando en Cherise, que siempre sonríe cuando sale a recibirme.

Él se pone de pie.

― Bien. Se lo diré a tu madre.

― ¡No!

Me pongo de pie e intento detenerlo cuando empieza a caminar hacia la puerta, sin mucho éxito. Evaki nos mira con el ceño fruncido, aunque juraría que vi un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro hace unos segundos.

― ¡Rowan, no! ― Digo mientras siento la desesperación crecer. Casi que puedo sentir en mis brazos las uñas de mamá y oír sus gritos cuando se entere ―. ¡Espera! ¡Haré lo que sea!

Él se detiene y se gira, mirándome con suspicacia. Empiezo a pensar que ha sido una mala idea, y que de todas formas él le contará todo cuando él esboza una sonrisa triunfal.

― Enséñame a hablar lengua de señas.

― ¿Qué?

― Ya me escuchaste ― dice perdiendo la paciencia ―. Tardaré más aprendiendo solo y Evaki se niega a hacerlo ella misma ―. Le lanza una mirada acusadora, pero ella no nos presta atención ―. Puedes volver y enseñarme los martes y jueves. O le diré a tu madre que hace dos semanas, casi tres, que le mientes y no vienes a mi casa.

Sopeso mis opciones y termino hundiendo los hombros, derrotada.

― Está bien, te enseñaré. Pero con una condición.

Él me mira con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Cuál?

― Quiero que conozcas a alguien.

* * *

 **8 años**

Cherise se sienta en el suelo alfombrado con las piernas cruzadas y empieza a sacar cosas de su mochila. Primero una libreta del tamaño mismo de la mochila y luego un estuche con los colores del arcoíris. Lo abre y procede a desparramar por el suelo una gran cantidad de lápices de colores, tantos que ni siquiera me molesto en contarlos.

Rowan, desde su sitio en su sillón habitual, frunce el ceño por unos segundos. Luego se decanta por seguir con su lectura sin prestarle atención.

Yo rebusco en las estanterías hasta encontrar el libro de historia que empecé hace unas semanas, y mientras tanto observo el resto de los libros con anhelo. La biblioteca de los Greyfox es bastante grande, mucho más que la que había cuando vivíamos con papá.

Afuera hay un sol radiante y las hojas de los árboles forman un colchón sobre el que sería agradable caminar, pero, como siempre, nos quedamos dentro.

Es más por costumbre que otra cosa. A mí me sigue obligando mamá a venir, y Cherise se entusiasmó por la idea de venir cuando la invité, aunque la realidad es que nunca hacemos nada interesante. Hace meses que terminé de enseñarle a Rowan a hablar lengua de señas, y desde entonces todo lo que hacemos básicamente es ignorarnos mutuamente. Creo que Cherise tampoco le agrada mucho, o quizás es que simplemente nadie es demasiado bueno para ser de su agrado.

Cherise tararea una canción mientras dibuja, y cuando me quiero dar cuenta he cerrado el libro y estoy prestando atención a su libreta, donde un campo repleto de flores rojas comienza a tomar forma.

― Vaya ― murmuro sorprendida ―. Es muy bonito.

― Soñé con flores anoche ― empieza a hablar con la mirada todavía fija en su dibujo y el lápiz moviéndose de un lado a otro ―. Era de noche y las flores blancas se volvían rojas de repente, como si fuera magia… Era tan hermoso.

Rowan suelta un bufido y la interrumpe.

― No hace falta usar magia ― espeta ―. Basta una pequeña alteración en la genética de la planta para que las flores cambien de color de una determinada forma, o duren más, o despidan un olor más intenso. Como hacen en los Juegos del Hambre con la arena, o con los mutos.

Cherise observa su dibujo y luego a Rowan, pensativa.

― Sería genial poder crear cosas tan bonitas ― comenta.

― Sería genial si además de bonitas fueran útiles, no como la mayoría de las cosas que hacen en los Juegos ― le responde él despectivamente ―. Si creas un gran parque de diversiones, pero no utilizas adecuadamente todas las instalaciones, ¿cuál es el sentido de…

― Es porque no supieron organizarlo ― lo interrumpo ―. Si creas una arena espectacular la organización tiene que estar a la altura, de otra forma sería un desperdicio de recursos.

Él me mira como si lo hiciera por primera vez. Cherise se lleva una mano a la barbilla y luego sonríe.

― Nosotros podríamos hacerlo ― murmura soñadoramente ―. Crear unos Juegos memorables.

Rowan rueda los ojos.

― Claro, porque con ocho años nos dejarán dirigir los juegos y todo…

Lo miro acusadoramente, pero Cherise ni siquiera parece notar su sarcasmo, o si lo hace decide no prestarle atención.

Mientras tanto una imagen comienza a formarse en mi mente, una en que nosotros somos quienes creamos y deshacemos a nuestro antojo, formando nuestro propio pedazo de mundo. No es desagradable.

― Mi papá me habló de la Academia de Formación de Vigilantes ― comento recordando su visita hace unos meses. Apenas estuvo dos días, pero fueron dos días geniales, en los que mamá no tuvo otra opción más que dejarnos la casa para nosotros ―. Podría ser una opción a futuro… ¿O es que quieres dedicarte a la política como tu padre?

Rowan niega con la cabeza, algo indignado. Luego, a medida que los minutos pasan, su expresión comienza a suavizarse, y en un momento me da la impresión de que sus ojos brillan como nunca había visto.

Al final, lo único que hace es asentir con la cabeza.

Ninguno vuelve a tocar el tema en toda la tarde, pero a la semana siguiente Cherise aparece con una tableta con diferentes dibujos, todos salidos de su cabeza.

Y de alguna forma, mientras Cherise crea mundos increíbles escuchando nuestras indicaciones, terminamos volviéndonos amigos.

* * *

 **10 años**

Lo primero que hago al llegar es subir corriendo a mi cuarto. Y, aunque solamente ha sido un mes, luce completamente diferente. Observo con disgusto las dos paredes fucsia, repletas de estrellas plateadas y tomo nota de que el armario es nuevo, al menos dos veces más grande que el anterior. Dejo la maleta en el suelo, cierro la puerta y me acuesto, pero los gritos siguen siendo perfectamente audibles.

Afuera anochece, y ya se ven las primeras estrellas aparecer. Mientras tanto mamá y papá se pelean. Todo porque no fui lo suficientemente valiente para decirle a papá que no quería quedarme dos semanas más con él. Y al final lo único que hice fue ver reposiciones de Los Juegos del Hambre en su despacho, mientras él iba de reunión en reunión, preguntándome qué estarían haciendo Rowan y Cherise aquí.

Pasa media hora sin que los gritos cesen, y yo comienzo a hartarme. Así que bajo las escaleras y paso por su lado sin que ellos me noten siquiera. Seguro que me ganaré un buen castigo por eso.

Evaki sale a abrirme y su boca forma una perfecta "O" al verme. Luego sonríe como si entendiera sin que yo tenga la necesidad de decirle algo y me indica que la siga. Me desoriento cuando noto que no estamos yendo a la biblioteca, pero ella continúa y sube por las escaleras hasta que llegamos a un pasillo en el primer piso. Se detiene frente a una puerta de madera oscura y me hace un gesto con la cabeza.

― Jess te dije que no entres sin permiso ― Rowan levanta la vista y por unos segundos parece sorprendido ―. Ah, eres tú.

Esbozo una leve sonrisa. Está más alto y el cabello le ha crecido un poco. Me pregunto por unos segundos si yo también luciré algo diferente, pero luego deshecho la idea. Es algo estúpido preguntarse eso ahora.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que ibas a regresar dos semanas atrás? ― Pregunta con brusquedad.

Me encojo de hombros.

― Deberías ver lo que hizo mamá con mi habitación ― comento intentando desviar el tema. Intento parecer despreocupada, pero no ayuda mucho que él me mire fijamente.

― ¿Tan horrible es? ― Pregunta finalmente.

― Paredes fucsia y estrellas plateadas. Por todos lados.

Observo a mi alrededor. Su habitación es completamente normal. Mucho más amplia que la mía y con colores sobrios. Nada de posters, estrellas, ni paredes pintadas de varios colores.

Él hace un gesto de asco y luego mira mis manos.

― ¿Qué traes ahí?

Le tiendo el libro sintiéndome incómoda de repente.

― Ah, esto... Es porque me perdí tu cumpleaños. No es la gran cosa, supongo.

Rowan alza el libro y lo mira con ojo crítico. Enarca una ceja.

― ¿Un libro? ¿De historia?

Inmediatamente siento ganas de sacárselo de las manos y arrojarlo lejos.

― Es sobre la última gran guerra, antes de Panem ― le explico con enojo ―. Me pareció que podría interesarte, ya sabes, para planificar cosas. Puedes tirarlo si no te gusta.

Él mira el libro y luego a mí por unos segundos, hasta que suspira y lo deja sobre un escritorio, con otros tomos de aspecto viejo.

No debería sorprenderme, seguramente ha recibido miles de regalos mucho mejores, pero aun así una parte de mí se desanima. Supongo que después de todo no lo conozco lo suficiente como para elegir un buen regalo.

― ¿Qué tal la fiesta? ― Le pregunto intentando distraerme.

Él rueda los ojos, fastidiado.

― Normal. Mucha gente que no me interesa conocer, muchos regalos que ni pienso abrir ― dice y luego esboza una sonrisa ―. Lo mejor fue cuando Cherise derramó sin querer ponche sobre una de las invitadas de mamá por estar bailando.

Me río. Seguramente Cherise le sonrió afablemente y continuó bailando, sin siquiera notar su mirada indignada o los cuchicheos de la gente. O quizás se distrajo con alguna otra cosa, y simplemente se olvidó del mundo.

― ¿La has visto hoy?

― Se ha pasado por la tarde. Tenía todas las manos manchadas de pintura porque su madre le regaló un set nuevo, así que está haciendo un mural.

̶ Vaya ― digo. Realmente ha sido raro pasar todo un mes sin ellos.

Cuando levanto la mirada Rowan está de pie a mi lado.

― ¿Quieres ir a verla?

Niego con la cabeza.

― Es de noche. Debería volver a casa antes de que noten que me fui y...

― Bah. ¿Realmente quieres volver allí? Abrieron una tienda de dulces a dos calles de aquí, seguro que a Cherise le gustará ir.

Lo miro dubitativamente. No parece una buena idea, con mis padres peleando en casa, sin Evaki para que nos acompañe (porque dudo que apruebe nuestro plan) y siendo ya completamente de noche.

Pero cuando él sonríe sé que ya no tengo muchas opciones. Lo sigo por las escaleras en silencio y él no vuelve a hablar hasta que estamos en la puerta de la casa de nuestra amiga.

― Por cierto, el libro y los dibujos han sido los mejores regalos.

* * *

 **12 años**

― Todavía recuerdo el mes de castigo ― dice Rowan con enojo mientras pasa el dedo por la tableta de Cherise.

― No te quejes. Otra de tus grandes ideas ― replico ―. Todo un mes encerrada en esa horrible habitación fucsia.

Cherise se ríe. Ella no cree que la habitación sea tan mala.

― Pero el algodón de arcoiris estaba delicioso ― dice antes de perderse en su mundo de nuevo.

― Prefiero el chocolate.

― Y yo los caramelos de menta.

Ella ríe con más ganas cuando los dos hablamos al mismo tiempo y yo suspiro. Luego vuelve a desconectarse de la conversación, pero es algo a lo que ya estamos acostumbrados. Cherise es así. Va y viene entre diferentes mundos, pienso a veces. A veces suele impacientar a Rowan.

Y hablando de eso...

― Oye, Cherise. Cherise ― pasa una mano en frente de su rostro, hasta que logra que ella le preste atención ―. ¿Qué es esto? Nunca habías dibujado animales...

Levanta la tableta, donde tres animales están posados sobre el ya recurrente campo de amapolas de sus sueños. Un unicornio, un zorro y, posado sobre un tronco con las alas abiertas, un búho.

Ella se encoje de hombros, como si la respuesta fuera demasiado obvia.

― Somos nosotros. Yo soy el unicornio, Rowan el zorro y tú Arah, eres el búho.

Observo el dibujo poniendo atención en el búho y el zorro, que se observan mutuamente. Algo en sus ojos resulta sorprendentemente humano.

― ¿Por qué se miran entre sí?

Rowan empieza a hablar, interrumpiendo a Cherise.

― Es obvio que el búho observa al zorro porque es elegante, gracil y astuto.

― Ay, cállate ― le digo frunciendo el ceño ―. Es obvio que el búho _la_ observa porque es mucho más inteligente, sabia y...

― ¿O será porque es una adicta al estudio y maniática del orden?

Lo miro enojada y estoy a punto de replicar cuando la suave risa de Cherise me sobresalta. Ella nos mira por unos segundos, como si supiera algo que nosotros no, y vuelve a concentrarse en sus cosas.

Y nosotros volvemos a empezar a pelear.

* * *

 **14 años**

A Emma (descubrí que odia que la llame así) no le agrade Cherise. Considera que es la fruta podrida (sí, son sus propias palabras) entre Rowan y yo, y que es la mala influencia culpable de que yo no quiera saber nada con su estúpida escuela de estilismo y que Rowan no quiera ser político como su padre. De hecho se encargó de dejárselo bien en claro a Drusilla cuando se enteró de nuestros planes sobre la Academia de Formación de Vigilantes, aunque la madre de Rowan no la secundó en su idea de dirigir nuestras carreras.

Por eso me encargo de dejarle bien en claro que es a su casa a donde estoy yendo antes de cerrar la puerta con un golpe. Ya en la calle me permito soltar un grito de frustración antes de caminar las dos cuadras que separan nuestras casas.

― No la soporto más ― le digo mientras ella me escucha pacientemente ―. Cree que tiene derecho a decidir sobre mi vida sólo porque vivo con ella. No veo la hora de que nos vayamos a la Academia, mi vida mejorará con ella lo más lejos posible...

Cherise escucha mi diatriba con paciencia y cuando termino de hablar me sorprende con un pequeño abrazo y algunos de mis chocolates favoritos. Al final termino calmándome.

― Lamento haberte interrumpido por esto ― murmuro cuando noto el pequeño bote de tintura y los cepillos frente al espejo de su habitación ―. ¿Te ibas a teñir el cabello?

A ella se le iluminan los ojos cuando sonríe.

― Mira, ¿qué te parece?

Me tiende su teléfono, donde una aplicación muestra el resultado sobre una foto de ella. La chica de cabello lavanda con mirada soñadora es tan diferente a la Cherise que conocí de niña pero tan similar que me provoca una sonrisa.

― ¿Es permanente? ― Le pregunto mientras la observo cepillarse el cabello; los mechones de colores que lleva desde que la conozco a punto de desaparecer.

― Es lo genial. Antes la gente tenía que estar retocándose el cabello todo el tiempo... ¿Por qué no te tomas una foto y pruebas? Quizás encuentres un color que te guste ― dice volviendo a poner atención en su reflejo.

No hago lo que me dice. En su lugar rebusco en la galería hasta dar con una foto de nosotros tres de niños, con Cherise abrazándonos mientras yo fruncía el ceño, seguramente por algún comentario estúpido de Rowan.

Primero modifico el cabello de Cherise hasta que luce como en la imagen que me mostró y luego comienzo a probar colores en el mío. Distintos tonos pasteles que me parecen horrendos, otros más oscuros y otros más normales, pero ninguno me convence. Hasta que encuentro uno que sí lo hace.

Le tiendo el teléfono a Cherise, que asiente con aprobación mientras termina de pasar el pincel por su cabello.

― Te va a quedar bonito.

― Mi madre va a querer matarme ― digo imaginando su rostro, con lo cual termino de tomar la decisión.

Aguardamos a que el cabello de Cherise esté listo y luego ella me acompaña con su flamante melena lavanda a una tienda.

Me obliga a mantener los ojos cerrados mientras pasa el pincel por mi cabello, como si fuera otro de sus lienzos. Luego enjuaga mi pelo, lo cepilla y lo seca con esmero. No le toma mucho tiempo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que lo llevo por los hombros.

Cuando termina ambas nos miramos en el espejo por unos minutos, con sendas sonrisas en los rostros. Ella con el cabello lavanda y yo plateado, haciendo resaltar aun más las pecas de mi rostro, esas que mi madre intentó con tanto ahinco ocultar.

Cherise suspira y, fiel a su costumbre, suelta un comentario que termina confundiéndome.

― A Rowan va a agradarle. Es su color favorito.

Sobre todo porque cuando lo volvemos a ver me da la impresión de que sus ojos se detienen algunos segundos de más en mi cabello.

* * *

 **16 años**

La Academia de Formación de Vigilantes es un lugar grande, con varios edificios, incontables aulas y un campus enorme. Y sin embargo no es lo suficientemente grande como para evitar toparse con imágenes desagradables, como Bliss Allen soltando un chillido y abalanzándose sobre Rowan.

Camino con pasos rápidos intentando poner la mayor distancia posible entre mí y aquella grotesca imagen, ignorando las ganas de golpear a alguien, sobre todo a mí misma.

Cherise me mira con compasión cuando la encuentro en la cafetería del campus. Es la misma mirada que tiene desde el sábado, cuando Bliss se tiró sobre Rowan y lo besó en su propia fiesta. Y él no la apartó.

― No quiero hablar de eso de nuevo ― le advierto antes de pedir un café bien cargado, porque desde el sábado no puedo dormir bien.

No es sólo el hecho de que Allen es una idiota sin cerebro (al igual que Rowan), sino algo mucho, mucho peor.

Una parte de mí no deja de preguntarse, ¿realmente es tan malo haberse enamorado de él? Después de todo, nos conocemos desde siempre. Lo es, dice otra. Es arrogante, egocéntrico y un idiota. ¿Y qué esperaba? Es Rowan Greyfox de quien estamos hablando.

― Quizás deberías decirle ― comienza Cherise ―. Estoy segura que...

― ¡Por favor! ― Digo tapándome el rostro con las manos ―. ¿Sabes qué dirá? Yo sí. Seguro dirá "¿Tú y cuántas más?" o quizás algo así como "Ponte en la fila". Ha sido así desde que llegamos aquí.

Es cierto. Desde que llegamos a la Academia hace unos meses y Rowan notó cuánto atraía al público femenino (y a algunos masculinos también), ha estado insoportable.

― Ha sido así desde que te vio hablando con Chase Gardiner y luego empeoró cuando apareciste con los brazos tatuados Arah.

Niego con la cabeza. Eso no tiene nada que ver.

― Desde que los conocí lo supe ― dice Cherise de repente.

― ¿El qué?

― Que estarían siempre juntos ― afirma con seguridad ―. Como el zorro y el búho en mis dibujos.

― Cherise ― le respondo con cansancio ―. Siempre estábamos los tres juntos. No desvaries.

Ella se encoge de hombros y ninguna vuelve a decir nada mientras terminamos de desayunar. Cuando salimos nos abrochamos los abrigos. Pronto empezará a nevar. Espero que lo haga para mi cumpleaños; siempre he amado la nieve.

Continuo caminando cuando escucho nuestros nombres a mis espaldas, pero ella me obliga a detenerme hasta que Rowan nos alcanza.

Intento ignorarlo, pero Cherise me la pone difícil diciendo que olvidó su tableta en la cafetería y que la esperemos mientras vuelve por ella. Lo peor es que es mucho más que probable que sea verdad.

Inspiro hondo y me concentro en el cielo gris mientras la esperamos.

Rowan, como siempre, no es muy paciente, y es de lo más directo.

― ¿Me vas a decir por qué estás enojada?

― No estoy enojada.

― ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué no me hablas?

Frunzo el ceño involuntariamente. Él siempre logra sacarme de mis casillas.

― No te hablo porque no tengo ganas Greyfox.

Rowan arquea una ceja. Luce entre divertido y frustrado.

― ¿Greyfox? No me llamabas así desde que secuestré a Leonardo cuando teníamos nueve Ranghild.

― Bueno, tú no te comportabas como un idiota desde que teníamos nueve. No, déjame rectificar. Siempre eres un idiota.

Él sonríe de lado, haciendo que un hoyuelo se forme en su mejilla. Da un paso hacia mí y yo retrocedo, sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecer.

― ¿Es por Allen? ¿Estás celosa? ― Pregunta haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

― ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

Él da otro paso hacia mí, y esta vez no encuentro las fuerzas para retroceder.

― Exacto. No tienes motivos. Después de todo me gustaste desde la primera vez que entraste a mi casa, cuando éramos niños. Y sé que yo también te gusto.

No me da tiempo a negarlo, simplemente termina de acortar la distancia y me besa. Y no es hasta que me encuentro enroscando los brazos alrededor de su cuello y respondiéndole el beso (olvidando momentáneamente cuan arrogante puede llegar a ser) que no me doy cuenta de que Cherise tenía razón.

Siempre juntos.

* * *

 **Primero y antes que nada, ¡feliz cumple Marce! A la distancia te deseo lo mejor porque es lo que mereces. Me alegro muchísimo de haber tenido el placer de conocerte porque no sólo tenemos a los hijos más geniales del mundo (obviamente jaja) sino porque con vos siempre se puede hablar de cualquier cosa, ya sea para contarte algo personal, fangirlear con algún libro (u odiarlo como a After jaja) o pasar horas compartiendo ideas para escribir. Sos una gran persona y, digan lo que digan, por acá estamos seguros de que mereces todas cosas buenas.**

 **Ahora y hablando del fic. Realmente espero que te guste. Cuando la idea de un Rowah(ise) de niños empezó a formarse en mi cabeza no pude pararla, y sufrí un montón mientras escribía porque mi primer instinto era mostrártelo para que fangirlearas conmigo y no podía jaja (en ese sentido fue una suerte que se me rompiera el celu jaja)**

 **Bueno, realmente espero que pases un día fantástico, y que este sea el primero de muchos regalos de cumpleaños que pueda escribirte :)**

 **Un beso grande!**


End file.
